


Spider-Man: Home For Halloween

by AstralConfliction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Funny, Gen, Halloween, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralConfliction/pseuds/AstralConfliction
Summary: It's been several months since Homecoming, and the Midtown Halloween Spooktacular is nearing. Peter wants to go with Ned like every other year, but he's been grounded ever since May found out about his secret life as Spider-Man. To make things worse, she's forbade him from fighting any and all crime, claiming it's too dangerous and that he's got better things to worry about like school. What May doesn't know is that he's been sneaking out to fight only the smallest of crimes, not wanting to get into any real trouble. Unfortunately for Peter, trouble finds him when a blood-sucking creature of the night begins to run rampant throughout the city. Things get even more complicated when our hero realizes he isn't the only one that's after the bloodthirsty monster...





	Spider-Man: Home For Halloween

The cooing of pigeons, the bustle of citizens, and the faint honks of impatient drivers was enough to confirm that today was just another typical day in the lively setting of New York City. Most would consider the noisy commotion nothing more than an ugly jumble of sounds, but to our hero, it was like hearing that really good song you always kept playing on loop. It was his home calling back to him. It was NYC saying that it needed Spider-Man. Suddenly, the usual hum of it all was interrupted by the _spack_ of web fluid sticking to the rough brick of a worn-down building. At the end of the web line was a teenager clad in what seemed like red and blue spandex, gripping the string tightly and kicking his feet forward so he'd vault over the building.

"Better not waste any time, lunch break is only an hour long!" A young and innocent voice spoke out loudly from under the mask, seemingly speaking to himself, trying to be heard over the wind rushing past him as he began to descend down to the streets below. Just before hitting the ground, Peter fired another strand of webbing at a window beside him. "What do you got for me today Karen?" He asked, grazing the asphalt road below with his fingertips before yanking on his webbing to propel him up higher into the air. He could hear several citizens clapping and cheering at the sight of his acrobatics, making his lenses squint in joy.

" _Witnesses_  r _eported a hold up on 52nd street. Would you like me to set a destination?"_ Peter launched himself upwards again and shot a line onto a stone wall, pulling himself onto it and transitioning into a wall run. Ever since May had discovered his secret a few months back, he had to be selective about the crimes he chose to handle himself. She'd made him promise not to do this anymore and if she heard news about Spidey stopping another big bad like the Vulture or worse, she would  _definitely_  kill him. 

"Sure, should be nice and easy." In less than a second after his response, a small three-dimensional map appeared at the bottom right-hand corner of his vision. Within it, a red icon blinked just a few blocks away from where he was located. "Let's get to work!" Peter twirled his way through a fire escape and onto the roof of a Daily Bugle delivery truck. From there, he swung from another web that he shot onto the corner of a ledge, forcing his body to spin and face the direction of his destination. After a couple more minutes of flips, spins, and tricks, Parker was nearly there.

" _Incoming call from Ned Leeds_." Karen said in her trademark calm tone. Peter gave the suit's Artificial Intelligence verbal confirmation to answer the call and Ned's contact image appeared to the side of his HUD. He was expecting his best friend to go on and on about whatever was new like he always did so after Ned greeted him, Peter spoke before he could say anything more.

"Hey uh Ned? You mind getting to the point? I'm just kinda in the middle of something important." Peter tried his best to not sound rude or annoyed. He loved talking to Ned about girls they could never get with, Superheroes they admired, or even just how their classes were going, but Ned did always seem to have the worst timing when it came to making conversation.

"Sorry, yeah. I was just gonna ask if you were almost done doing  _whatever a spider can?_ Cuz remember lunch is ending early today since it's the first day of our new classes, that way we can get to meet our new teachers and all that stuff." Peter arrived at the scene of the hold up and stuck beneath a fire escape, whispering so he wouldn't alert the crooks. He slapped his forehead, disappointed with himself.

"Crap, I'm not gonna make it. I'm all the way across town!  Just my luck... Think you can cover for me again?" Peter could hear his best friend's dramatic sigh over the phone and imagined that his eyes were rolling back in aggravation the way they always did when he was asked this. "Please Ned, I know I ask way too much but it's really important. I can't just leave this lady to get robbed or worse. Ned went quiet for a moment before breaking his silence with an exhale.

"I know, I get it. It's cool, dude. But no promises that I'll think of an excuse that we haven't already used. Just be careful alright?" Peter reassured his best friend and told him not to worry before asking Karen to end the call. Peter, mirroring the arachnid he represented, crawled slowly but surely onto the railing of the fire escape. Perched atop it, he eyed the thugs below and began formulating his plan of attack. There were five of them, each wearing a cheap mask that they'd presumably stolen from one of the countless street side Halloween vendors that opened every October. Each mask represented one of the many iconic horror figures. The Zombie  and Mummy were keeping an eye on the alley's opening to make sure that they weren't being watched while the Werewolf and Vampire harassed the fearful woman for her purse. As for the remaining criminal in the Witch mask, he was walking the perimeter to make sure there were no unwanted guests creeping around.

"Time for some fun." Peter whispered to himself and smirked, requesting for Karen to equip his Web Grenade attachment. Feeling the mechanism shift, he snapped his wrist back and pressed the trigger, firing a small contraption at a wall near the Witch in hopes that it would catch his attention. Sure enough, the masked man heard the smack of the gadget attaching to the wall and decided to investigate. When he reached the object, it blinked red and a spread of webbing splatted against him and stuck him to the wall. The Witch squirmed and called for help so the Zombie ran over to help him. Peter waited eagerly for the Zombie to step right into position. When he did, Parker fired a web strand onto the ground that launched him feet-first into the delinquent's chest, knocking him out cold.

"Trick-or-treating already?" Spider-Man asked jokingly, grabbing the rest of the gang's attention. "I mean, I love candy just as much as the next guy, but don't you think that's a little unfair? Think of the children!" The Vampire drew a handgun and began firing at the costumed hero but Spidey flipped and twirled, dodging each and every bullet, even landing in one of his iconic poses just for show.  "Sheesh. If your aim's THAT bad, maybe you should just stick to baseball bats and crowbars."

The Vampire reloaded his weapon and tried again but with no luck. "It's Spider-Man!" The Werewolf yelled, drawing a gun of his own. Before he could even squeeze the trigger, a strand of webbing flung the firearm right into his face and knocked him onto his bottom.

"Really? Where!?" Spider-Man chuckled, finding himself entertaining. This sense of humor of his was beginning to irritate the remaining masked men. He pulled the Werewolf back up on his feet and sent him flying upward with a strong uppercut to the chin. Before he reached the ground, Spidey finished him by attaching a line of webbing to his face and pulling him back down onto the concrete hard. The Mummy tried to land a right hook on the crime fighter but his Spider-Sense made him instinctively flip over the amateur and counter with a roundhouse kick to the cheek, incapacitating him fast.

"Damn it!" The Vampire hissed. He was out of ammo and Spider-Man had spotted him again. "Screw this!" He turned to face the nearest street in hopes of escaping but just as he began his sprint, a web  caught his ankle and flipped him upside down. More webbing sprayed onto his torso, and his arms stayed stuck to his side. He felt a hand push him forward a tad, making him swing back and forth slowly.

Spidey eyed the dangling crook in amusement, watching him move slowly forward and back. With a slight tug, the Vampire mask slipped off the criminal to reveal a familiar face. "Flint Marko? Come on, dude. We've gone through this like a million times. How many more butt-kickings is it gonna take for you to get it through your head? Crime just isn't your forte." He laughed through his words. Flint went on about how Spidey just got lucky and how next time he would make him pay but the wall crawler didn't even bother listening. He asked Karen for an update on the time and his lenses widened to their capacity. Class had started 10 minutes ago. "Great. You and your stupid gang of lowlifes made me late." Spidey exhaled loudly, turning to the victim and noticing she was still clinging to her purse like her life depended on it. "Are you okay?" She nodded and ran towards the sirens in the distance. With that, Spider-Man fired a web at the streetlight ahead, ready to leap into the air and gain momentum. "Cops should be here any second now. Think you can 'hang out' till then?" Flint growled and Spidey snickered through his mask before launching himself back high into the air.

Back at Midtown School of Science and Technology, Ned Leeds was taking notes on the syllabus his new teacher had just handed out when his phone started to vibrate. It was just what he expected. "I need to use the restroom." He blurted out in front of the class, making everyone turn, including Betty Brant. She was giggling at the sight of him standing there awkwardly.  _Way to embarrass yourself in front of her, you idiot,_ Ned thought to himself before walking out the classroom door and answering his phone. "Dude where are you?!" He was shouting quietly, not wanting any hall wanderers to stare.

"I'm on my way! I'm just about there!" Peter replied. Ned could hear the strain in his voice, signifying to him that he must've been swinging pretty fast. "What did you end up telling Mr. Warren?" Before answering, Ned checked both ends of the hall again, making sure no staff was nearby to scold him about the cellphone usage policy. 

"Well first off, Mr. Warren doesn't teach Biochemistry anymore, he retired. Now there's this new guy, Mr. Michaels. You would know this if you weren't late!" He shouted at his phone, grabbing the attention of MJ, who was just leaving the library with newly checked out books. Ned straightened his posture and flashed her an awkward smile. MJ didn't even have the energy for his bizarre behavior today so she just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Ned, I know! Sorry, alright? At least this new guy doesn't know me yet, maybe he won't mind one tardy." Ned cringed at his best friend's words. He didn't want to ruin Peter's sense of positivity, but he needed to be honest with him. Peter must've felt Ned's silence. "What? What is it?"

"I don't know, man... I told him that you had some club meeting or something and he told me to tell you to meet him after class." Ned moved the phone away from his ear so Peter could express his stress without yelling into it. A student watched from their locker, puzzled as to what was going on. "Grandma's off her meds again." Ned chuckled and shook his head in an attempt to explain but the student just shut their locker and went on with their day. Peter groaned so loud that a couple citizens walking the streets below looked up at him swinging.

"I'm here! Okay, let me just change and then I'll see you soon." Ned ended the call and slid his phone back into the pocket of his cargo shorts. He took a moment to collect himself again, before opening the classroom door once more and entering in the middle of a lecture. Just like when he left, everyone had been staring, Mr. Michaels included.

"Sorry, I have uh, unstable bowels."


End file.
